Motor vehicles contain numerous lighting devices for both interior and exterior illumination. For example, exterior vehicle lighting devices may perform stop lamp functions, tail lamp functions, headlamp functions, daytime running light functions, dynamic bending light functions, and fog lamp functions. These lamps are used to provide a message to surrounding vehicles and pedestrians. For example, these lamps provide an indication of the presence of the vehicle during limited visibility, and they provide a warning of an impending action by the vehicle. Activation of these lamps is usually via a manual activation.
Autonomous driving systems such as self-driving or highly automated vehicles are designed to operate a vehicle on roads without driver interaction or external control. As autonomous vehicle become more common, it may be necessary to provide a status of the autonomous vehicle to other drivers and pedestrians.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as conventional art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as conventional art against the present disclosure.